Aqui, haya y siempre capitulo 19
by GHEIZA
Summary: Aqui, haya... y siempre...como es que Ziva y Tony, por dfin aceptaron que se amaban. y esperando poder tener un futuro juntos, tomaron decisiones que los separaron. Como enfrentan sus vivas, El Solo...y y Ella a la espera del nacimoento de su hijo.


Aquí, haya…. Y siempre

CAPITULO 19

En cuanto llegaron al aeropuerto Ben Guidon de Tel Aviv, Ziva y Adam, se dirigieron, a las Oficina General de Seguridad Israelí, Ella empezaba a sentir los estragos físicos de los últimos días, al igual que el cansancio provocado por el repentino vuelo a Israel, añadiendo 2 noches sin dormir. Sentía también cierto desconfianza, sabía que tendría que volver a ver a Orli Elbaz y eso no le agradaba. Durante el vuelo Adam quiso enterarse de los sentimientos de Ziva por Tony, y aunque era evidente para Adam que Ella y Tony se amaban, también lo fue que estaba sucediendo un desgarre entre ellos. Ziva fue reservada con El, acepto que se sentía abrumada por qué le había causado daño a Tony. El trato de tranquilizarla y animarle, le aseguro que pronto se solucionaría el problema con la Organización de Aviv Hammin y las Agencias Israelí; Entonces ella podría explicarle lo sucedido a su Dinozzo…. Además también le sugirió que con la posible solución que las agencias de seguridad planeaban, Ella, Tony, y demás agentes estarían seguros de nuevo.

Llegaron a la oficina al medio día, Ziva se había desacostumbrado al calor infernal que predomina en el país de nació,, así que a esa hora el calor y el cansancio le provocaba malestar. Una vez que las bondades del aire acondicionado hicieron efectos, empezó a sentirse más cómodas, esperaban la llegada de demás oficiales para escuchar el plan de estos y como es que ella podía colaborarles.

Orli Elbaz fue quien dirigió la reunión y explico a Ziva el plan, por supuesto que no se libraba de la fuerte mirada que Ziva le dedicaba constantemente. Elbaz hablo fuerte, directo y claro:

-Supimos de la visita que realizo Aviv Hammin en el lugar del accidente cuando Tu y el Agente Dinozzo fueron embestidos, por Bodnar y Hammin, también la forma en que te amenazo para que te aseguraras que los diamantes llegaran a Israel, y como esa situación provoco tu alejamiento de tus compañeros de trabajo especialmente Dinozzo-, Ziva sintió una punzada en el vientre, ¿porque esa mujer hacia referencias sobre su vida privada?. Orli continuo -Los altos dirigentes de la seguridad del país, hemos considerado la posibilidad de acabar con esto de una vez, y devolver los Diamantes a Aviv Hammin, una vez que este los tenga en su poder, desplegamos un estricto control sobre sus movimientos duarte 48 horas, tiempo en el que se le preparara orden de detención por el delito de tráfico de diamantes, y no por terrorismo, una vez que tengamos esa orden de aprensión, se asedia, lo atrapamos, se le acusa por tráfico de diamantes, seria condenado a muerte, quitamos de la cabeza de nuestros agentes, la amenaza de muerte que existe en estos momentos, los diamantes se recuperan, Tu vuelves a Estados Unidos, a salvo, e Israel continua con su lucha.-

- ¿así de fácil?- dijo Ziva en tono irónico.

La Directora de Mozzad le sostuvo la mirada y con el mismo tono que usaba Ziva, respondió: -¡Si, así de fácil¡-.

Eben Hakim, Director de Shabak, notando el tono de resentimiento, que había entre las dos mujeres, decidió tomar la dirección, de la conversación. -Agente David-. Ziva no iba a entrar en polémica al corregir que ya no era Agente, pero asumiendo que lo sabían, permaneció en silencio. -Es comprensible su duda sobre el éxito de la misión que pretendemos, pero le aseguro, que tenemos muy bien cubiertos todos los punto-, El director de Shabak prosiguió, -permítame explicarle, pensamos hacer contacto con Aviv Hammin, podremos seguirle los pasos mediante un sofisticado gps que hemos colocado en uno de los diamantes, podremos tenerlo localizado todo el tiempo-, -una vez que tengamos la orden de aprensión por tráfico de diamantes en nuestro poder, entonces actuamos-. Ziva pregunto, con cierto tono de duda - ¿y porque quieren hacerlo de esa manera, desde cuando estas agencias actúan apegadas a la ley?-. Al jefe de Adam Hehell, no le agrado el tono ni la pregunta de Ziva pero respondió en forma educada: -debido a que tenemos que estar cubiertos, ante organismos de derechos humanos, de paso ponemos a nuestros agentes a salvo mediante la conclusión de una ´persecución por terrorismo y tercero, salvamos la reputación de las agencias al demostrar que su Padre, Eli David, y Kazin fueron asesinados por la agencia de Hammin y los mercaderes de diamantes- concluyo Eben Hakim. Ziva arremetió, con otra pregunta: -¿-y Yo que papel juego en esta misión?

Ahora fue Alun Fremder Director de la Fuerza Aérea quien tomó la palabra: -Agente David, Aviv Hammin confía en usted, lo demostró al no haberla asesinado, el día del accidente, así que si Hammin les perdono la vida a usted y al agente americano, es porque de alguna forma piensa que usted puede ser de ayuda en su misión-. -Hemos filtrado información acerca de tu presencia en el País, y la posesión de los diamantes-. Ziva no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y en tono airado declaro: - ¿Qué?-. Miro unos segundos a Adam y noto como su amigo preguntaba lo mismo a su jefe, Eben Hakim

Orli tomo la palabra de nuevo -descuida Ziva, también tenemos cubierta tu seguridad, le harás saber a Hammin que el total de los diamantes los tendrá en 2 partes, obtendrá primera cuando se encuentren y la segunda en cuanto gire la orden de suspensión de ejecución tuya, del Agente Dinozzo y el resto de nuestros agentes.- Además agrego Hakim -jamás estarás desprotegida, , no te perderemos de vista ni un segundo, solo tienes que prolongar unos minutos la conversación al inicio, para apostar a nuestros mejores francotiradores en lugares estratégicos, que tendrán orden de disparar a la menor indicación de que estas en problemas-.

Ziva observo a cada uno de las personas que se encontraban en la sala y con vos segura expreso: -voy a pensarlo-.

El ambiente se tornó difícil, cuando Orli Elbaz miro a Adam Hehell y en tono autoritario le dijo; - hazle saber que no tiene mucho tiempo-. A Ziva no le agrado esto último, y a manera de revancha le pregunto - ¿y que certeza tengo, que puedo confiar en ti?-. La directora de Mozzad, se paró de la silla donde se encontraba, y apoyando con los puños en el escritorio se inclinó hacia adelante, y con vos firme expreso: -porque si hay alguna forma de pagarle a Ely David, todo lo que hizo por mis, es ahora-, -manteniéndote a salvo-, -protegiendo tu vida-. Dicho esto, fue ella la primera que abandono la sala de juntas.


End file.
